


The Sound of Sleep

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gifty for my lovely Lilli who was kind enough to invite me to see Adam with her in Charlotte 3/6/16.  I'm so glad she's a kinky lil bitch like me.  </p><p>This is unbetad, sorry. Also, please forgive me, my writing muscles are rusty.  It's been a while.</p><p>Fic about a too tired Adam getting home from tour and he and Tommy decide the perfect way to tire him out is by breaking out the sounding rods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rushofableedingheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushofableedingheart/gifts).



> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

The tour was over. Adam's body didn't know it yet or maybe it was too aware of the fact. He was home, in his own bed. The sheets were too soft, the bed was too comfortable, and there was a distinct lack of the hum of tires on the road. The sound indicated the passage of miles while they slid through the night on the way to another venue. It was a lullaby, one that he thoroughly missed. It was three in the morning again and he hadn't managed a wink of sleep since he'd gotten home two days ago. He was too tired to sleep and jittery, his brain too loud. He huffed, staring at the ceiling was getting him nowhere. He rolled to his right side and faced the wall. The movement beside him signified he'd officially disturbed Tommy. _Fuck_ Somehow Tommy had actually crashed out and Adam felt guilty for waking him. Tommy had just as many issues sleeping as Adam did and they weren't tour related His fucking management made sure of that. 

 

The anger that wanted to build inside him over leaving Tommy behind dissipated when Tommy snuggled closer. Tommy's hair tickled the side of his face and he shivered when Tommy kissed from his shoulder up to just behind his ear. 

 

"Still not sleepy?" Tommy whispered. 

 

"Too tired and restless." The words came out a lot whinier than he meant, but fuck it was ridiculous. 

 

"You wanna play? See if maybe it helps calm you enough to sleep." 

 

Adam thought about it for a minute. His skin was too tight and the tension in his body made everything hurt. Maybe relaxing would help. It had been months since the last time he'd felt this desperate. The last time was the night he found out management wouldn't let him tour with Tommy, that was a horrible night. The first time they'd found out letting Tommy take control helped Adam was an accident really. 

 

_Adam missed Tommy like crazy the entire tour. Touring with Queen was amazing, not to get it twisted or anything, but it didn't feel like home. There was nothing like being up on stage with the man he loved beside him, rocking out and leaving the fans in a tizzy. Queen was a whole 'nother ballgame. While it was a blast, it wasn't like the magic he felt up on the stage with Tommy._

_He was running on very little sleep when he trudged through the door, but he was so excited he could barely contain himself. Tommy was definitely a sight for sore eyes. Adam was desperate to have Tommy in his arms again, to hold him, love him, and be with him again. The tour felt like years instead of months and apparently Tommy felt the same way._

_They both shed their clothes quickly and when Adam fell into bed he pulled Tommy close._

_"Your mouth," Adam pleaded._

_He'd been too long without release. Tommy slid down his body, with a wicked smile Tommy took him in. Tommy's mouth was so hot, wet, and everything he'd been missing. He shuddered when Tommy ran his tongue along the underside of his cock. Something was different._

_"Tommy fuck... what did you do?"_

_Tommy released his dick and the smile on his face was anything but innocent. Tommy stuck out his tongue and Adam groaned. The silver ball glinted in the light and he felt a little light headed and a lot more turned on than he'd been just five seconds ago. He twisted his fingers in Tommy's hair and used it to guide Tommy until they were face to face and he could kiss Tommy senseless._

 

That night they'd stumbled upon the fact that Adam kinda liked being submissive. Also, that the ball off Tommy's tongue ring could, in fact fit into Adam's piss slit, and he fucking liked it. A little research online, a purchase on a website for BDSM supplies, and some experimentation later, they brought sounding into their relationship. Adam loved being able to let go and let Tommy give him what he needed. 

 

It didn't happen often, but it was a whole layer of their relationship that Adam cherished. Bottoming for Tommy was wonderful. It felt amazing and Tommy was a great lover. Sounding had a whole different dimension to it. The trust and intimacy it took to allow someone else to shove a metal rod into his dick, that shit was love. 

 

He was pulled from his thoughts by Tommy's lips against his cheek. Then Tommy rubbed their noses together like a little kid when he realized he had Adam's attention once more. 

 

"You got caught up in your head there for a second. You up for it tonight or do you just want me to blow you?" 

 

"Yeah, go grab the supplies?" Adam posed it as a question. 

 

"Back in a sec." Tommy pecked his lips quickly and headed toward the bathroom. 

 

Adam smiled to himself and listened to the sounds of Tommy rustling around in the bathroom closet. It didn't take long for Tommy to return with the kit in one hand and packets of lube and alcohol wipes in the other. In their research they'd discovered that surgical lube was much better for use with sounds than their everyday variety. The individual packets insured the lube was sterile and of course they used alcohol on the sounds to make sure they were clean before use. As clinical as it sounded, somehow, Adam kind of got off on the process. Maybe it was Tommy's hands. Adam zoned in on Tommy's fingers gripping the zipper on the case. The sound of the zipper was muted, but Tommy's movements were in sharp focus. 

 

This was what it was for Adam to be submissive. Everything in his head was drowned out by Tommy's precise movements. Tommy extracted the third largest sound in the kit, knowing Adam could take it easily. The scent of alcohol burned his nose, but it was nothing compared to the heat he felt building in his groin watching Tommy wipe down the sound with the wipe. Tommy carefully placed it on the dry cloth inside the kit. Adam shivered slightly when Tommy reached for the fourth largest sound in the set. Tommy repeated the process of wiping it down and setting it aside. The process repeated once more and Adam locked onto the sight of the three steel rods glinting in the soft light from the lamp. 

 

"You still with me?" Tommy's voice pulled him away from staring at the sheen of the steel. 

 

"Yeah," Adam muttered. 

 

Tommy was waiting for the alcohol to evaporate. In the meantime Adam watched Tommy open one of the lube packets. Adam held still when Tommy reached for his dick. Tommy's touch was gentle and then the shock of lube that was too cold. The heat of Tommy's thumb manipulating the lube took the edge off. The way Tommy urged the lube in and around his slit caused goosebumps to flare out along Adam's arms. He was so sensitive. He knew it was going to feel amazing, but the anticipation was a hot, nervous thing somewhere in the pit of his stomach. 

 

Adam realized then that he and Tommy talked more when Adam was in charge. The rarity of their sounding play left Adam a little unsure of himself, but not of Tommy. Tommy took care of him, never let him fall too far into his head to come out again. He relaxed then and heard Tommy murmur a noise of approval. 

 

Tommy was going to erase all the tired and skittery thoughts from his mind. When it was over he would sleep so soundly Tommy would have to wake him to keep him from sleeping the day away. Adam smiled at the thought. 

 

"Okay?" Tommy whispered. Adam took note of Tommy slathering the thinnest sound with lube. 

 

"Yeah, you know how I get when I haven't slept... everything in my head gets all muddled." 

 

"You sure you're up for this?" 

 

"Yes, I want you to take care of me.'' Adam's voice was soft. 

 

Tommy nodded and leaned forward to kiss Adam. Adam loved the way Tommy kissed him like he was the only person in the world. When Tommy pulled away he still had the rod in hand. From experience they'd learned that it was easier to get the first sound in if Tommy gripped Adam's dick firmly about midway down the shaft. Adam closed his eyes at the feel of cold metal at his slit. Tommy never pushed, but held the rod steady while it slipped slowly into his dick. He groaned and shifted his hips just slightly, the intensity of it was a shock to his system. Every little movement felt sharp and he breathed deeply trying to calm himself. At first it always hit the edge of too much. Then Tommy lowered his hand from midway on Adam's shaft to the base. It always signified Tommy could feel the sound reach the point where his hand rested on Adam's dick. It was halfway in and gravity slowly pulled it deeper. 

 

"Look at you," Tommy whispered. 

 

Adam looked up to see Tommy watching intently, one hand still on the ball at the end of the sound. Adam's focus drifted down to Tommy's cock, hard and thick, standing against his stomach. 

 

Adam wanted to remark on Tommy's arousal, but the words were caught on his tongue. Tommy had pressed his fingers into the space between his dick and his hole. The length of it was deep enough now that the external pressure was enough to push the sound in a way to that stimulated prostate. Adam was gone. Each tiny little twitch inside him sent sparks of fire through him. He whined and gripped the bedding in his clenched fists. This was what made sounding so fucking amazing. Adam's body was lit, white hot, with tiny orgasmic waves pulsing through him. Tommy pulled the sound out halfway and let go. The rod slid smoothly and he gasped. It always felt like he was coming. It was like somehow it was happening in reverse. Instead of shooting onto his stomach all that pressure was pushed back up into him until it focused just behind his balls. It left him panting. 

 

Tommy played with him like that, let him ride that wave until Tommy knew he was ready for more. When the thinnest of the three was removed Adam felt ruined in the best possible way and he knew it wasn't over yet. Tommy was lubed the second one he'd pulled from the kit. Tommy inserted it and the stretch burned but the way it felt slipping inside of him was a high unlike any other. For several moments he couldn't breath from the heat bubbling up in his gut. Being penetrated, so vulnerable to Tommy along with the fire spreading through his body was almost too much. 

 

"Fuck, fuck, Tommy, thank you," Adam hissed. His eyes burned with tears. Everything felt too good and his body was truly overwhelmed with it. So much so that he didn't think the third sound was going to be used tonight. 

 

"Yeah, I've got you baby." Tommy replied. 

 

Adam gripped the sheets tighter, his body tensing, trying to release everything he was feeling, somehow. Tears streaked down his cheeks and he cried out when Tommy tapped at the sound that had finally made it far enough to hit his spot from the inside. Too much, so much, everything culminated then. 

 

"Now," Adam gasped. 

 

Tommy quickly pulled the sound about halfway out of his dick and Tommy stroked him gently, careful of the rod still inside him. It was just enough, just right, and he was coming. He shrieked and it wasn't from agony but pure pleasure, sensations tumbling one after the other. The orgasm was a burst of colors and shapes behind his eyelids and the metal inside him was pushed up and out by his come. He rode the wave, the ebb and flow of it made him feel as if he was drifting. When he finally came down, his body tingled and he was finally ready to sleep. He shook off the cobwebs enough to reach for Tommy. He didn't want Tommy to go unsatisfied just because he was tired. Tommy swatted his hand. 

 

"Let me, I'm so close it's not going to matter. Fuck, watching you like that always gets to me." 

 

Tommy shifted until he was on his back pressed close to Adam. Though his lids were heavy he watched Tommy grab his dick. A handful of strokes and Tommy spilled over his hand with a groan. Adam smiled, closing his eyes. Tommy snuggled closer and Adam knew they were going to be a mess in the morning. Sleep was too close to push away though so he pulled Tommy closer and finally everything in his head was quiet.


End file.
